1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for performing recording on a recording medium.
In the application, types of a recording apparatus include a serial printer in which recording is performed in such a manner that a recording head moves in a predetermined direction, a line printer in which a recording head does not move, and apparatuses, such as a copying machine and a facsimile machine, having a function of a printer.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a plurality of cables for transmitting control signals from a control substrate to a control target, such as a medium transporting mechanism and a recording portion, a power cable and the like have been routed in an ink jet printer as an example of a printer.
When a cable for transmitting signals is arranged close to, for example, a power cable, noise is mixed into signals due to the influence of electromagnetic waves leaking from the power cable. Accordingly, in some cases, stable data transmission is hindered. As a result, there is a concern that an incorrect operation or an operational failure may occur in a printer.
A printer in which, to reduce mixing in of noise due to the influence of electromagnetic waves leaking from the power cable, a cable holder is provided to separately route a signal transmitting cable and a power cable has been disclosed in JP-A-2005-125559.
A countermeasure in which the periphery of the signal cable is covered by a ferrite core is performed as one of the countermeasures to noise. However, in this case, it is necessary to provide, in a routing path of the signal cable in an apparatus, a space for installing a ferrite core. As a result, there is a concern that the size of an apparatus may increase.
An image forming apparatus in which a countermeasure is performed in such a manner that a plurality of metallic portions are conducted through components formed of resin material having conductivity and the noise can be removed by the impedance of the resin material has been disclosed in JP-A-2004-299073.
In the printer disclosed in JP-A-2005-125559, a cable holder having a plate shape is provided in a frame in one end portion in a carriage movement direction, on a side outside the carriage movement area. In the end portion, the cable holder extends in a front-rear direction of the printer. The cable holder is mounted on the frame, in a state where the width direction of the cable holder is parallel to an apparatus height direction. In the printer, a control circuit is disposed on the front side of the apparatus. A cable for transmitting data to a control target extends from the control circuit.
The cable for transmitting data to the carriage extends, for example, in the front side of the printer, from the control circuit to the one end portion in the carriage movement direction. Subsequently, the cable for transmitting data to the carriage is guided by the cable holder and extends from the front side to the rear side of the printer. This cable and the carriage are connected on the rear side of the printer. In the cable holder, the signal transmitting cable and the power cable are arranged by being separated from each other and both the signal transmitting cable and the power cable are guided to extend from the front side to the rear side of the printer.
However, in the printer, a gear group constituted of a plurality of gears for transmitting a driving force from a paper feeding motor to a sub-scanning driving portion is provided outside the carriage movement area, that is, outside the frame in the one end portion.
In other words, since a plurality of cables extending from the front side to the rear side of the printer, the cable holder for guiding the cables, and the gear group are provided outside the carriage movement area, the size of the printer increases in the carriage movement direction, that is, the printer width direction. As a result, the size of the printer increases.
The printer disclosed in JP-A-2004-299073 includes an anti-static brush which is formed of metal and comes into contact with discharged recording paper, an anti-static cap which is formed of conductive resin and comes into contact with the anti-static brush, and a metallic side plate to which the anti-static cap is fixed using a fastening member. The anti-static brush removes charge on the recording paper, in such a manner that the anti-static brush allows the charge to flow to the ground in a case body of the printer.
According to the description of JP-A-2004-299073, when the anti-static cap is disposed in a conduction path, noise can be reduced by the impedance of the anti-static cap. Furthermore, according to the description, there is a problem relating to emission of radiation noise in the case body.
However, when a resin member is constituted of conductive resin, the distribution of conductive material is not necessarily uniform due to molding conditions of the member. Furthermore, the impedance in a conduction path changes depending on a contact position in the resin member. In addition, there is a concern that noise removal may be unstably performed in the resin member. Moreover, conductive resin is obtained in such a manner that an additive agent for imparting conductivity to a resin material is added to the resin material. As a result, the conductive resin results in an increase in costs.
Meanwhile, there are two types of countermeasure to noise. One is an EMI countermeasure in which an apparatus in use is prevented from emitting noise. The other is an EMC countermeasure in which noise resistance properties are enhanced such that, even when an apparatus in use receives noise from outside, the apparatus operates in a normal manner. Even when such a countermeasure to noise is applied, the extent of noise greatly varies depending on the length or the position of a cable. Particularly, the length of a cable is determined in accordance with the position of a substrate. In many cases, when a reduction in the size of a product is attempted, a substrate is positioned on the rear side of an apparatus and a cable is positioned on the front side of the apparatus. Accordingly, the length of the cable increases, and thus the cable easily receives influence of noise from outside. Particularly, when the cable is constituted of a flexible flat cable (FFC) connected to a recording head, failure, such as an incorrect operation or incorrect printing in the recording head, can occur.